


Runaway

by yourselenite



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce sings for Tony and it goes very well, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Bruce gets fed up with people making fun of him for pining after Tony and decides to do something about it.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo: A2-Cliché
> 
> Title and inspiration from the song Runaway by We The Kings

“Bruce, Earth to Bruce,” someone said while snapping fingers in his face. He blinked and looked from the blank spot on the wall to the person trying to get his attention.

“Yes, Nat?” She had an all-knowing smirk on her face. He looked away again, feeling heat on the tops of his cheeks. “Don’t look at me like that.”

She laughed and brushed her hand over Bruce’s shoulder as she walked away. “You’re getting a little too obvious when you stare. He’s going to catch on.” It was said like it was a warning, and it hit like one too.

_ He’s going to catch on _ .

Bruce pushed away from the table and walked with a purpose to his room. He took a moment to calmly close the door with a soft click then made his way towards his bed. He bent down to lay flat on his stomach and reach under the bed frame. Bruce reached under, grabbing the handle of a case he tried to keep hidden as much as possible.

The curves of the soft leather signaled to what exactly was inside. The catches clicked open as soundly as the first time he opened this case. He slowly lifted the top off and let it slide out of his hand gently. Inside rested a glossy acoustic guitar, looking brand new even though Bruce had had it for years, always making sure to take good care of it.

The wood was stained black around the border and edges, fading into a deep red near the center and the strings. He sat back as he pulled the guitar out of its case, slinging the strap over his shoulder and letting the dip of the instrument rest on his thigh.

Something settled deep in Bruce’s chest. As soon as he had the pick in his hand and his fingers on the strings, all of the knowledge he had learned over time came flooding back. The science part of his brain fading out and the creative side turning on.

With some quick tuning, Bruce started playing. He let the music flow through his fingers, closing his eyes and picturing Tony. The way he worked in while in the zone, an incomparable seriousness that Tony can never pull off at any other time. The way he smiled at Bruce, and only for him, a soft and warm smile that reached his eyes.

The music picked up as Bruce got deeper and deeper into thinking about Tony and everything that guided Bruce into falling for Tony. His fingers slid into familiar notes of a song he had long forgotten. He hummed through the song and let the music fade out when it was done. Bruce knew what he had to do.

“Hey, Friday?”

“Yes, Doctor Banner.”

“Can you let Tony know that I need to see him this evening. For dinner.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” She sounded proud and fond, impressive for an AI that wasn’t quite up to Jarvis’s coding.

~*~

Bruce had just finished lighting the candles in the living room when he heard a knock. A deep breath gave him the strength to not try and straighten his clothes again before he opened the door for Tony.

The message that it was a date was received loud and clear. Tony was dressed to the nines, while wearing his usual slacks and blazer, he accompanied it with a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. He looked stunning.

“Hi,” Bruce breathed out while moving out of the way to let Tony in. He was being appraised as he closed the door.

“You clean up well, Doctor Banner,” Tony said with an approving smirk.

That set off the mood for the rest of the night. The two of them flirted back and forth over dinner; albeit Tony a little more confidently than Bruce could muster. When Bruce brought out the dessert with two spoons, Tony had waved a hand dismissively.

“We’ll only need one.”

“What? We’re sharing?"

“Or…” Tony started with a mischievous look in his eyes. “You could feed it to me."

Bruce spluttered, but nodded his agreement. With Tony’s hand in his, they walked over to the couch with the brownie a la mode. They sat side by side, hips all the way down to their feet pressed up against each other. Feeding Tony fell into an easy pattern: two bites for Tony, one for him until it was all gone.

The plate was set down gently on the coffee table as the two men looked at each other, full bellies and full hearts. He felt Tony move in closer than saw it. Bruce closed his eyes and leaned in too.

“Is that a guitar?”

The question had Bruce’s eyes flying open and looking behind him. “Oh yeah, that was something else I had planned for tonight.”

“I didn’t know you could play.”

Bruce looked back at Tony, flushed cheeks and child-like curiosity in his eyes. He chuckled and got up from the couch to pick up the guitar out of its stand. He got it over his shoulder before he came back to the couch, tucking a leg under him to sit and face Tony.

“I want to premise this with that this isn’t meant to embarrass you. I hope it gets its message across clearly and that you won’t hate me after gracing you with one of the biggest clichés out there.”

Before Tony could reply, Bruce started playing. It was one strum before he started singing too. One glance at Tony didn’t give Bruce much to go off for his reaction so he closed his eyes. 

_ You can be honest, you can be honest with me. _

The chorus came out a little rough, some distortion giving it a tougher sound. He didn’t think about the chords too much, he knew those by heart. However, he did try to put as much emotion as he could into the words he was singing. Hoping, just hoping it would be heard how much he loved the man across from him.

_ You’re showing things that you don’t know. _

A testament to no matter how hard Tony tries to hide how he’s feeling, Bruce always saw right through it. He knew it’s the reason that Tony wears sunglasses indoors. The one place he can’t control what people see. As more confidence builds, Bruce’s strums on the guitar get firmer and stronger.

_ You are my lungs, my air, the oxygen I breathe. _

Some days, when Bruce can’t keep his mind on the science or can’t get oxygen to his brain with panicked breaths, Tony is always there. A distraction, a quip, or a hand on his back. He never fails to help Bruce see things clearly again, keep his heart rate down and the Big Guy at a low rumble at the back of his brain. It’s always Tony.

_ And with these hands I’ll hold you up, to break you down, to show you love. _

A key change, faster tempo, and tears in Bruce’s eyes. They’d fall if he still didn’t have his eyes closed. Despite all that he was feeling, he kept up with the music and the lyrics, pushing more and more into it as the song came closer to an end, refusing to look at Tony yet.

_ So c’mon and run away with me. _

Bruce took his last few strums and a deep breath before setting his pick down and looking up at Tony. 

Tony’s hands covered his mouth and nose while there were drying tear tracks along his cheeks. Bruce quickly removed his guitar and rested it on the ground.

“Tony? Tony, are you okay? That was too much wasn’t-”

He was cut off by a crushing hug. Bruce scrambled to get his arms around Tony tightly and pull him into his lap fully. They stayed cradled like that for hours, maybe minutes, Bruce couldn’t tell. But when Tony did sit up, he had a beaming smile on his face.

“You’re a huge sap, you know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your sap now.”

In the small silence, Bruce cupped Tony’s face.  _ Yes _ was pretty much written all over his features. Bruce leaned in and kissed Tony delicately. Then deeper when Tony came back for more. The lights faded in the living room and an instrumental version of the song Bruce just sang came on.

Nobody couldn’t say AI weren’t useful.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
